hannibalfandomcom-20200222-history
Frederick Chilton (TV)
Frederick Chilton is a character in Hannibal. He is the general administrator for Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminally Insane and a "collector of psychopaths". His hospital originally housed Abel Gideon whom had been locked away for two years following the murder of his wife and her family. Chilton was convinced that Abel was also the Chesapeake Ripper and this resulted in actually convincing Gideon he was the ripper through psychotherapy. Will Graham was also under Chilton's 'care' after being arrested under the suspicions of murder and was kept at Baltimore State Hospital till acquitted. After a near fatal run-in with Abel, he continued running the hospital and took a keen interest in his most recent patient Will Graham. Unlike most of the others during Will's case, he was aware that Hannibal Lecter was a very dangerous man. By the time of Will's release, he was convinced Hannibal was the Chesapeake Ripper and a cannibal at that, even coining the term "Hannibal the Cannibal". Unfortunately, Hannibal arranged evidence for Chilton to be labelled as the Ripper (releasing Will in the process) and he was taken into custody...where a recently found Miriam Lass shot him in the face upon believing (through light manipulation techniques used by Hannibal) he was the Ripper. Showrunner Bryan Fuller confirmed that Chilton survived this injury, and that he would reappear in the third seasonhttp://www.avclub.com/article/bryan-fuller-revealed-bunch-stuff-about-hannibals--207344 Personality Chilton is a very proud and arrogant man, seeking fame in higher psychiatric circles by housing various dangerous psychopaths then attempting to rehabilitate them. He held claim that he even had the Chesapeake Ripper in his hospital, convinced that it was Abel Gideon and incidentally created a persona in his mind of the Ripper. Due to this, an innocent woman was murdered in his hospital and later several other psychiatrists met their end after Gideon's escape, including Chilton himself being kidnapped and severely mutilated by Abel. The experience did not change his desires, though it made him more cautious. It is likely he decided against pursuing more unorthodox means to achieve his goals, especially making sure to avoid a repeat of Gideon's case. He's willing to cooperate with patients, as seen with Will on several occasions and even lends an ear to his suspicions about Hannibal Lecter and any manipulation that may have been done to Will prior to his arrest. Unfortunately, Chilton's own indiscretions are known to Lecter and the two have a mutual agreement to not reveal each other's "unorthodox methods". Character History Season 1 In episode Entree, it is mention that Chilton consulted on the Chesapeake Ripper case, when the FBI failed to catch the killer two years previous to the begin of season 1. Abel found him responsible of the nurse he had killed and started killing all psychiatrist he had sessions with. He performed a "surgery" on Frederick, removing some of his organs while he was on a local anesthesia. He would survive this incident and resume his position as general administrator of his hospital. Season 2 Following the arrest of Will Graham and his incarceration into Chilton's hospital, he began taking an extreme interest in Will. He's open to "aiding" Will in his therapy, at Will's permission, pursuing drug therapy and even "group therapy" when Dr. Gideon is returned to his hospital. While he has his suspicions of Hannibal Lecter (through his own experience and conversations with Will), he cannot pursue them any further due to his own transgressions in the past that could be exposed and to protect their mutual interest, he keeps at arm's length to this situation. Quotes *"A unique cocktail of personality disorder and neurosis that makes you a highly skilled profiler."(to Will) *"Sometimes I feel like a secretary, rather than his keeper."(about Gideon) * "Feels like a last supper."(to Lecter) *"How did you sleep when Gideon killed your nurse?"(Alana) * "One can grow to love beets."(to Lecter) * "You cannot see it, and you will not see it until it is too late. Don't say I did not warn you, Dr. Bloom."(to Alana) * "Of course it would be me! Hannibal was never going to kill me. I'm his patsy."(to Will) * "May I use your shower, please?"(to Will) Gallery Chiltontv2.png Chiltontv1.png Chilton5.jpg Chilton4.jpg Chilton3.jpg Chilton2.jpg Chilton1.jpg Chilton.jpg Dr Chilton.jpg Chiltondeath2.png Chiltondeath1.png FredericChilton.jpg References Category:Characters Category:TV Characters Category:Doctors Category:Recurring Category:Characters framed for murder